


Life Ruiner

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You complain to Natasha about your crush. What happens when he shows up?





	Life Ruiner

“Ugh, I can’t do this anymore!” you exclaimed as you flopped backward onto the couch in the compound common room. You groaned and face-palmed.

Natasha lazily looked at you. “Can’t do what, exactly, Y/N?”

You groaned again. “I can’t handle how hot he is!” Now you flopped onto your stomach and screamed into a cushion. Nat just raised her eyebrow and smirked.

“Do I even need to guess which ‘he’ you’re talking about?”

“Is that even a question? The only ‘he’ I would be talking about is James Buchanan Barnes!” You couldn’t help but smile, even though you were quite frustrated. “He’s ruining my life with his good looks and charm and… his everything!” 

Nat laughed. You’d always been a little dramatic, and she always loved seeing how worked up you got about a certain former Winter Soldier. In Natasha’s opinion, life around the compound was much more fun when she could meddle and gossip in the others’ love lives. Especially Bucky’s, and yours. It was rather obvious to everyone that you and Bucky liked each other, except to you and Bucky. But Natasha was working on getting you two together, no matter what it took. Now to get you to confess your feelings to Bucky, rather than ranting about him…

“Tell me more about how James is ruining your life, Y/N.”

Your grin widened. “With pleasure.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well, hello, life ruiner,” Natasha smirked, as Bucky entered the room a few minutes later. His eyebrow shot up. All you could do was freeze and internally scream. Why had Nat said that? Was she crazy? The smug look hadn’t left her face when you looked her way. Crap. It was possible Natasha was up to something.  
“Is that a reference to an inside joke or something?” he asked.  
“It’s nothing,” you mumbled. You really wish Nat hadn’t said anything at all. If anything, you really wish you and Bucky weren’t in the same room right now. Where was one of Strange’s portals when you needed one?

Bucky just turned his eyebrow of suspicion to you. “What was that, Y/N?”

You could feel the heat rising to your cheeks. This was so embarrassing. Why couldn’t there be a black hole to swallow you up? You gulped and looked at the floor.

“I said it was nothing.”

Bucky placed his finger under your chin and lifted your head so you met his eyes. “Doesn’t really seem like nothing if you’re this embarrassed, doll.” 

You shivered, partly because of how close he was, partly because of Bucky’s use of his favored nickname for you. Nat just looked between the two of you, and then slipped out of the room unnoticed. If there was any time you and Bucky needed to be alone, now seemed to be it. You and Bucky continued looking at each other, for what felt like eternity. Everything else around you had vanished, because nothing else mattered than this moment, here, with Bucky, his eyes searching yours.

“Doll?”

It was a simple question. A simple word. You opened your mouth, but nothing came out. Why couldn’t you say anything? What could you possibly say? I love you? I want to kiss you? I want to be your girlfriend? Your brain was fried, nothing seemed to work. Bucky seemed to understand what was going on in your head, though, and before you could completely comprehend what was happening, his lips were on yours.

If you thought your brain was fried before, it was nothing compared to the fireworks that were going off now. Goosebumps covered your body as Bucky gently cupped his hands around your face while he continued kissing you. Your arms acted of their own will to wrap around Bucky’s waist. Eventually, the two of you stopped locking lips long enough to breathe. Bucky touched his forehead to yours.

“I’m sorry, doll-” you quickly shushed him.

“You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, Bucky, especially not for the best kiss of my life! You’ve definitely ruined me for anyone else!”

Bucky grinned. “Best kiss of your life, huh, doll?” You just smacked his bicep in response. He laughed.

“Hey, doll, does this mean I can take you out on dates and call you my girl?”

You rolled your eyes. “Yes, Mr. Life Ruiner, you can take me out on dates and call me your girl, as long as you keep kissing me like that.”

Bucky laughed again before he placed his lips once more on yours.


End file.
